Toi, qui vit en moi
by SammyBee57
Summary: Un instant. Un regard. Une vérité.Edward Cullen découvre le lien mystérieux qui l'unit à Bella Swan, la jeune fille morte pour lui sauver la vie.
1. Chapter 1

**Joyeux Anniversaire ! **

Déjà deux années que je l'ai écrite. Je voulais aujourd'hui la republier après avoir fait deux ou trois corrections dessus et la dédier à des personnes formidables de ce site : Erika Shoval, jsjmpc, Nanou35 et bien sur Sand91. Merci les filles! Et bien sur, je voudrais remercier toute les personnes qui ont mis des commentaires. Vous êtes une source intarissable de bonheur.

* * *

Toi, qui vit en moi.

**Pov Edward**

La salle de spectacle était pleine de monde, j'avais le trac. Plusieurs très grands pianistes se trouvaient dans la salle, des recruteurs de talents et des directeurs d'écoles de musique.

C'était ma chance.

Je respirais doucement, la main sur ma poitrine. Sur notre cœur.

Les applaudissements se firent entendre alors que l'un des assistants me faisait monter sur la scène.

Le piano noir laqué se tenait à son centre. Ils se turent à l'instant où je m'inclinais devant eux avant de m'asseoir.

Mes doigts effleurèrent l'instrument avec respect.

Ma respiration se fit encore plus profonde alors que la première note de musique retentit dans la salle de spectacle.

Légères, mes mains ont commencé à jouer.

Qui étais tu donc Bella ?

Cette question là ? Je me la suis posé un millier de fois et pourtant tu as emporté à jamais la réponse avec toi.

Je me souviens de la première fois que j'ai croisé ton regard.

Tes magnifiques yeux chocolat si expressifs.

Je cherchais mon père partout, réclamant son attention pour une futilité adolescente.

Et tu étais là dans ce grand lit blanc. Tes éclats de rire m'ont transpercé.

Un instant.

Rien qu'une minute volée à l'éternité.

Mes mains courent sur les touches, la musique se fait plus pressante, l'urgence de te parler, de te connaître me serre le cœur.

Je ferme les yeux profitant de ce moment simple, de ressentir ta présence à mes cotés.

Toi.

Mon ange.

Les souvenirs de ce moment magique se répètent inlassablement dans mon esprit.

Tu accapares toutes mes pensées depuis ce moment.

Et puis j'ai fui.

Ce bonheur qui me tendait les bras pour redevenir cet homme futile. Je suis parti.

J'étais en retard en cours, j'étais déjà collé, énervé par la dispute que mon père et moi venions d'avoir.

J'ai accéléré encore pour rattraper le temps perdu. Je me souviens des gouttes de pluie qui tombaient abondamment sur la route.

Mais je ne pensais qu'à mes heures de colles. A la sortie du week-end que je manquerai parce que mon père me punirait.

A la pauvre fille qui finirait le soir même dans mon lit pour une nuit torride.

Et il y a eu cet instant.

Le monde a arrêté de tourner pendant une unique seconde. J'ai senti une douleur fulgurante prendre possession de mon corps.

Je me souviens des phares d'une autre voiture, des cris d'une femme. D'un homme qui me parlait.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il me disait.

La douleur ne me quittait pas. Je souffrais. J'avais si mal.

Mes pensées me ramenaient à toi. Te souviendrais-tu de cette unique seconde où nos âmes ont été reliées pour l'éternité.

Et puis il y a eu toutes ces lumières et je croyais que je partais.

J'étais triste.

Je ne voulais pas faire souffrir ma famille, mes amis et toi ?

Quelques choses me disait que ça te ferait du mal de savoir que je t'avais abandonnée de cette manière.

Mon ange.

Pardonnes-moi.

Il y a eu cette grande lumière qui s'est approchée de moi et puis la douleur s'est faite encore plus rude.

J'aurai aimé crier mais c'était impossible.

La lumière s'est éloignée. Il y avait plein de visage flou autour de moi.

Les notes se firent plus dures, emplissant le cœur de ceux qui l'écoutaient.

Partageant notre histoire.

Ma tristesse.

Ma Bella.

A ce moment-là je n'avais pas compris. J'avais juste mal. Je voyais mon corps subir les électrochocs sans comprendre.

Ils m'ont conduit à l'hôpital. J'ai vu mon père en larmes hurler son désespoir.

Je t'ai cherchée tu sais. Tu n'étais pas là.

Je me souviens de la salle d'opération. De tous ses médecins qui s'affairaient autour de moi.

Et puis.

Une infirmière est entrée avec cette glacière. Le chirurgien m'a ouvert la poitrine.

Je flottais autour d'eux.

Quand tu es apparue plus belle que jamais dans ta robe blanche. Tu t'es approchée de moi sans un mot. Tu flottais aussi.

Une musique divine a empli notre cœur.

Le nôtre.

Je t'ai pris par la taille et nous avons dansé, les yeux dans les yeux en parfaite osmose.

Et une décharge plus tard. Je me réveillais dans un lit hôpital.

Je n'ai pas pu retenir mes larmes. Je savais que tu n'étais plus là. Personne ne m'en avait rien dit.

Pourtant.

Je savais qu'on venait de m'arracher une partie de moi.

Tous mes proches étaient là, je voulais leur sourire et leur dire que j'étais heureux de les voir mais en vérité j'ai pensé un bref instant à te rejoindre. A fermer les yeux et à laisser la lumière m'accueillir.

J'ai fait semblant.

Ils sont partis les uns avec les autres. Seul mon père est resté, silencieux.

Il fallait que je sache.

« Elle est partie ? »

« Qui, Edward ? »

« La fille »

Son regard s'illumina de compréhension, puis d'un profond chagrin.

Ma voix était cassée par l'émotion. Un sentiment de vide extrême m'habitait.

« -Oui. Nous savions qu'elle était condamnée mais c'est dur à accepter »

« Racontes-moi papa, je veux savoir. »

Il soupira un instant las.

J'étais déterminé.

Pour la première fois je voyais mon père différent du héros qu'il était à mes yeux.

C'était un homme.

Il souffrait aussi de perdre ses patients. Mais il avait le courage de continuer à se battre.

Comme Bella.

« -Tu es sur Edward que c'est-ce donc tu as besoin ? »

J'hochais la tête.

Il m'a parlé du coup de téléphone. Bella qui au moment même de mon accident à commencé à convulser et sans raison apparente son état s'est détérioré en quelques minutes.

Ses efforts pour la maintenir en vie sans succès.

Le coma au moment même où je suis arrivé. Bella était donneur d'organes.

Une fois que les papiers de sa mort cérébrale ont été signés. Ils m'ont transplanté.

Comment réagir à ces mots ?

Le cœur de la femme que j'aimais à l'intérieur de mon corps.

Comment accepter ce don de vie, si la personne pour laquelle on veut vivre n'est plus là.

Je me suis posée la question.

Souvent.

Et quand je souffrais trop de ne pas avoir la réponse, je fermais les yeux et laisser mes mains être guidées par la symphonie de ton cœur à l'intérieur de moi.

La musique, mon échappatoire au monde cruel de l'extérieur. Mon jardin secret.

Dévoilé

Légèrement.

Alors que les notes se font plus lourdes. Je sombre.

La dépression.

Mon père m'a obligé à voir beaucoup de médecins et de psychologues. Ils disaient que j'avais rêvé ce moment de pure connexion.

Que c'était les médicaments.

Une hallucination.

Une coïncidence.

Mais s'ils l'avaient vécus. Ils ne parleraient pas ainsi.

J'ai sombré dans désespoir.

Vols de voiture et autres.

Je foutais ma vie en l'air. Passant d'un commissariat à l'autre, d'un juge pour mineurs à un psychiatre.

Étais-je fou ?

Sincèrement je le pense.

Fou d'amour pour toi mon ange.

Et il y a eu cette femme. Liz. Douce et bonne.

Elle m'a écouté et j'ai parlé de toi longtemps. Elle m'a proposé de m'aider. J'étais dubitatif.

Comment répondre aux questions qui me hantaient depuis le début. Tu n'étais pas là.

Un soir après les cours. Elle était sur le parking du lycée en compagnie de mon père.

Ils m'ont fait monter sans une explication dans la voiture. Nous avons roulé pendant un moment jusqu'à une maison.

Elle était de taille moyenne, ancienne sans aucun doute. Il y avait une voiture de police dans l'allée.

Mon père m'a ouvert la porte, et s'est placé derrière moi. Ses mains sur mes épaules.

Liz a ouvert le chemin de l'allée jusqu'au porche.

Un homme en est sorti.

Brun, le visage triste, les yeux verts. Et pourtant j'aurais reconnu les traits familiers de ce visage n'importe où.

Liz et mon père sont partis. Me laissant seul avec cet homme.

J'avais peur au début. Je ne voulais pas lui causer de chagrin. Mais c'est lui qui a parlé.

J'ai tout appris de toi ma Bella. De la bouche de celui qui t'avait donnée la vie, alors que moi je te l'avais volée.

J'ai pleuré dans ses bras. Je ne méritais pas sa gentillesse.

Je lui ai tout raconté, même des détails que personne n'avait jamais su. Mes pleurs se sont mêlés aux siens. Il m'a cru et pardonné.

« J'étais un fils pour lui » c'est-ce qu'il à dit.

Que je devais te garder en vie, faire vivre ta mémoire, si je voulais être fidèle à ton image.

J'ai cherché longtemps.

Il m'a soutenu et aidé. Je me suis soigné.

J'étais un autre homme. Une personne neuve.

J'avais décidé de me rapprocher encore de toi. Tu aimais ce que j'aimais. Les classiques, le restaurant italien, la biologie.

Un jour, j'ai même demandé à pouvoir visiter ta chambre.

Pourquoi ?

Je l'ignore.

Mais j'avais le besoin de connaître ton intimité.

Ton père m'a ouvert la porte de ton jardin. Tout était resté exactement comme tu l'avais quittée.

Une pièce hors du temps qui portait encore ton odeur.

Ce fut l'expérience la plus douloureuse et la plus bénéfique de ma vie. Quand je suis entré et que j'ai vu ce violon posé sur ton bureau.

Ce fut une révélation.

Je devais jouer.

En règle générale, le violon n'était pas mon instrument. Mais je voulais te faire ce cadeau.

Alors j'ai joué quelques notes et elles sont devenues des partitions, la musique a envahi mon cœur.

J'ai fermé les yeux.

Et tu étais là.

Je pouvais sentir ta présence m'envelopper totalement. J'ai pris mes affaires et je suis parti sans un mot retrouver mon piano.

Toute ma famille était présente ainsi que des policiers. Ils ont voulu m'embarquer immédiatement pour une énième connerie faite il y a quelques temps.

Je les ai suppliés.

Juste une musique.

Mes paupières se sont fermées et mes mains sur le clavier ont joué une ôde à ta vie. Pour que ton souvenir vive à jamais.

Comme ce soir.

La musique se fit plus rapide. Plus joyeuse aussi.

Les dernières notes ont volé dans la salle. J'ai entendu les gens se lever et applaudir.

Les larmes ont coulé silencieusement de mes joues, alors que je saluais mon public avant de sortir de scène pour rejoindre mes proches.

Je savais enfin qui tu étais Bella Swan.

« Ma muse »


	2. Chapitre 2

**Pendant ma longue absence, j'ai écris cette Os, du point de vue de Bella.**

**Question : Est-ce que vous souhaitez que je publie ou vous préférez que l'histoire reste ainsi ?**

**Si c'est oui, je remplacerais cette note par le chapitre.**

**Si, c'est un non, je supprimerai la note d'ici 7 jours.**

**Merci de me dire ça par MP.**

**Alaiena. **


End file.
